The treatment of fibrous material, especially carpets, made up of natural and/or synthetic polymeric fibers, to render them odor and dirt-resistant involves the use of a variety of chemical agents. Due to the likelihood of dirt and odor deposition on floor coverings, the problem is exacerbated by the fact that treating agents used to combat such problems are likely to come into contact with human beings and animals on a regular basis. The task becomes one of finding agents which will assist in the elimination of odors and soils, but which will not prove harmful if used in the proximity of people or animals.
Several attempts have been made to balance these considerations, i.e., efficiency in soil- and malodor-elimination versus safety in ecological terms.
Smith, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,449, describe carpet treating compositions which contain inorganic carriers such as sodium bicarbonate, an agglomerating agent such as silicon dioxide, a perfume, and an antistatic agent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,980, Smith discloses a carpet treating composition containing coated carrier particles. The coating comprises a polymeric coating and a wax. Conventional additives, such as agglomerating agents, anti-static agents, and the like are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,347 to McLaughlin, et al. deals with a borax carrier and a cleaning system which employs an ether alcohol solvent and a surfactant. Conventional additives are taught as optional.
Odelhog's U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,632 teaches germicidal absorbent bodies, e.g., diapers, towels, and the like, which contain water-soluble copper salts, e.g., copper chloride, copper acetate, etc., as impregnants for the fibers or wadding of the bodies. The bodies contain at least 150 micrograms copper per milliliter of liquid to be absorbed.
Sustmann, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,014) and Marini, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,820 disclose hygienic cellulosic devices, e.g., tampons and diapers, in which the cellulosic fibers have been chemically modified to incorporate cupric cations and certain anionics. The fibers contain 0.1-3% by weight copper, based on the weight of the fibers.
Winston, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,366) describes an aerosol room deodorizer which contains a solution of an alkali metal salt and a fragrance.
Hoshino, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,099, disclose deodorizing compositions which contain a combination of a zinc compound with an aliphatic polycarboxylic acid or salt on a thermo-plastic resin substrate.
The disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference.